Dedicate yourself and you can find yourself
by HellboysFox
Summary: When a few girls catch the Shields eyes what will become of the group.
1. Chapter 1

Autumn sighed softly hearing people complaining about the line and the cold. She moved her blonde hair out of her face she was humming to herself. She took an iPod out of a bag she had on her back and pulled out a black iPod with customized cover that had the shields logo on it. She smiled as she hit play and the song 'LoveGame' started to blast threw one of her ear buds. She stated to lip sing the words to the song that none other than her boyfriend who made it so that was the first song that played. When the song switched she nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt a hand touch her shoulder. She turned and smiled seeing a familiar face and took out her head set and smiled.

"Hey," Autumn smiled to the girl who had tapped her shoulder. "I didn't think I would be seeing you around here."

The women smiled to her. "Hey Autumn, Yeah I didn't think I could make it but I did." She shifted her weight and smiled. "How many session you attending Autumn?"

Autumn smiled putting her iPod back in the bag and looked to her. "Well this one no duh. Then I'm going to Saturday morning and nights what about you?"

Foxglove sighed slightly pouting. "Just have tonight but thought I would hang around just in case."

Autumn smiled and looked to Foxglove as the line started to move. "I think I might be able to whip up something for you. You're going to go to the shield right?" She giggled seeing the 'duh 'look on her face. "Alright then you join me and we will go to the shield.

Once the lines started to move Foxglove and Autumn where a handful of the few to get in before the crowds started to flood the halls. Before Foxglove could think where to start Autumn grabbed her wrist and headed towards where the shield signing was. There they stood in line before they entered the stands to sit while waiting for the autographs. Autumn glanced where the boys should be sitting and smiled not seeing any one yet. She pulled her iPod back and started searching for a song. Once she found the song she took a piece of paper and taped it on the screen and turned her attention to Foxglove as they talked.

Autumn smiled as they talked. "So where you staying threw this whole thing?"

Foxglove sighed again and shook her head. "Not really staying anywhere but sleeping in my car."

Autumn shook her head. "No way in hell. I'll text my boyfriend after we get through this line and see if it's ok for you to crash with us and his bud. And no ifs, ands, or buts, about it."

After a while they were told to go up Autumn smiled and let Foxglove cut in front of her as she pulled out a small book and fallowed the line. She stood on the stairs near just out of side form the group and smirked. She couldn't help it but she let out a shout of 'the shield sucks' which caused not only fans to look the way her voice came but the boys as well. Dean seemed to have smirked when he heard the voice but continued on his way.

Autumn stood in front of the boys and smirked after each one signed her book. When Dean signed her book her smirk grew. "Hey Dean, You suck." She quickly grabbed his hat off his head and her book and quickly ran out to catch up with Foxglove.

Dean couldn't help but let a few key words of 'you bitch' slip out of his mouth as he went to reach for Autumn's arm as she ran. "I'll find out where you are and come after you," he shouted at Autumn . He sat back down and shook his head no to the staff who asked him if he wanted the girl to be kicked out. After sitting back down they had a small break in there signing and looked down seeing Autumn's iPod with a sticky note that said 'hit play'. Dean looked to Seth. "Dude let me see your head set."

Seth unplugged his iPod and handed his head set to Dean. "I'll help you find her later."

Dean nodded, "Thanks bro." He took the head set and put it on and did as the note said. A smile grew on his face as 'candy shop' started to play. "Dame girl."

Foxglove looked to Autumn as if she were nuts as she put Dean's hat on her head. "Are you fucken crazy?"

Autumn smiled as she wore dean's hat as if she won it in battle. "I did state an ex called me a psycho stalking bitch.. wait psycho isn't crazy is it?" She shrugged some as she pulled out her cellphone and started to text her boyfriend. 'Hey Knight, I met up with a friend and she needs a place to crash while she is here is it ok if she stays with us?' She smiled as she looked to Foxglove, "Where too next?"

Foxglove was still looking at Autumn as if she was nuts. " Kofi would be nice if you don't do a repeat."

Autumn smiled and laughed. "It won't be repeats trust me." She smiled as they went to head into line. As they stood in line she felt her phone go off and smiled. "Also you're crashing with me. He said it's cool with him and our roommate if you crash with us." She smiled as the got in.

The night went on without any other flaws as they headed to the hotel room. Once in the hotel room Autumn was being Autumn –which was the TV was on and she was watching it upside down- on the bed farthest from the door while Foxglove sat on the bed near the door. After a few hours of them being there the sound of the door flying opened pull the attention of both girls. Foxglove quickly stood when she saw Dean storm into the room like a man on a mission.

Dean as he walked in had a death glare locked on Autumn not even noticing Foxglove as she jumped to her feet. "So I suck huh?" Without another word –and quicker than Autumn could move- Dean was on top of her biting and sucking on her neck as she tried to curl up in defenses.

Autumn squirmed under Dean fighting him. "Get off," She looked to her friend and to Seth who closed the hotel room door for help.

Dean after enough time to leave a hickey stood up and glared at her. "Now you can say I suck." He started to take off his sweatshirt.

Autumn grabbed a pillow at threw it at Dean as she sat up. "Jerk," she then turned her attention to Foxglove who stood horrified and pinned to the wall near the bed she sat at. "As you know. "She gestured her hand towards Seth, " That's Seth Rollins and Seth this is my friend Foxglove."

Seth walked more into the room so he was standing near the Tv. "Yo," he waved slightly to Foxglove before looking towards Autumn. "Dude you shouldn't have bitten so hard it looks like the last time you had sex."

Dean looked towards Seth as he took his boots off. "No it ," he cut himself off as he noticed his own teeth marks on Autumns neck. "Dame didn't think I bite that hard."

Autumn giggled softly seeing Foxglove's eyes grow large at the words 'last time you had sex' and smiled. "And as you know this is Dean Ambrose," she hit Dean slightly when he moved her hair to get a better look. "Dean this is my friend Foxglove."

Foxglove sat down in shock. "You.. You said you where dating a guy named Dean… And he traveled… " She quickly looked from the floor to Autumn as if a little kid find out a parent lied to them . "You never told me you where DATING Dean AMBROSE." She picked up a pillow and threw it towards Autumn slightly in fury that she never was told this and slightly as in 'this isn't real'.

Dean out of habit of defending Autumn when he was around – something he been doing when they first met back in high school- and threw the pillow to the ground. "We are dating. And as far as her not telling you I'll give you her famous line I known since I met her 'you didn't ask'." He was about to go lick where he had bitten and given Autumn the hickey out of habit but stopped when a hand blocked his path.

Autumn had placed her hand in Dean's face looking from him to her friend. "He does have a point you just asked me his name and why haven't you seen him. But sadly yes I have known Dean, Seth, and Roman since what May 27?" She looked towards Seth.

Seth sat in on the small dresser in the room. "Let's see. It was December 6 when we first created the shield did I ever know you by name. Normally I just called you 'the girl who I seen Dean makes out with'. None of us really knew your name till then."

Dean smirked as he leaned back on the bed some. "What can I say I was lucky to have a girl support me? As a friend then later I found out she would be the best girl friend." He leaned slightly towards Autumn with his typical cocky look like when shooting promos. "And monkey May 27 2011 was when started dating also day one of NXT. "

Autumn looked to Dean. "Really? Our anniversary is day one of NXT for you? "

Dean nodded. "I asked you out that morning when we were doing our typical hang out then later that day I got a call for the signing of the contract. Then made my debuted in July third of that year." He smirked some when she placed her head on his chest.

Seth laughed " So wait when I saw you two making out in July you guys were dating for only 2 months. God Dean with the way you two made out I would have to say I would have thought you two where together for a year or so."

Dean smirked wrapping an arm around Autumn when she shifted closer to him. "What can I say when I want something I show it."

Autumn stuck her tongue out at Seth. "You just wish you had it." She sat up some but didn't break away Dean's grip. "Oh Monkey face I love you."

Dean smirked knowing she wanted something. "Besides telling me I suck and stealing my hat what do you want?" He knew monkey face was something he got from her when she wanted something even when they were friends.

Autumn pouted slightly and made her best sad puppy eyes she could. "Can Foxglove have your ticket for morning session tomorrow? It would mean you could sleep in like Seth and not have to wake up at the crack of dawn."

Dean was about to protest the idea till the words 'sleeping in' pop up. Sleeping in would be good right now seeing what it was. "Sure I could use the sleep so yeah she can take my ticket. Just means," His tone of voice turned sexual. "You got to work double tomorrow night for me."

Autumn smiled and kissed Dean gently running her hand over his cheek before speaking. "About that Dean," She bites her lip in a cute way.

Dean glared at Seth as he broke out laughing before sighing and looked to Autumn. "What do you mean by that? You told me you would work for me tomorrow night after getting you the passes."

Autumn shook her head. "Oh no love it's not that it's more," again she pulled her sad puppy eyes on Dean. "Can Fox work with me as well? I don't want to leave her in the hotel room alone."

Dean glanced towards Foxglove who had a horrified look again then looked to Autumn. His tone turned to the typical demanding tone it was when he was in ring. "She better do the job right or you have to pay triple."

Autumn giggled and playfully pushed Dean. "How hard is it to run around and get stuff for you boys? " She smiled to Foxglove. "Tomorrow night during their signing we will have to get them anything they need that's all. Nothing more nothing less there less staffed since the hall of fame is that night."

Foxglove nodded, "sounds fair for a free pass."

Dean smiled and shifted so he was lying fully on the bed. "You girls better get to sleep you guys have to get up early to get inline."

Seth nodded to Dean's comment. "It's true you girls do have to get up early." He looked towards Foxglove and smiled. "You take the bed I'll sleep on the couch." Before she could protest he took the couch.

The girls had gone out and did there meet and greets when they had the tickets and came back to the hotel room until later that night. When night hit them boys seemed to be in a different light to Foxglove. She stood back and watched as her friend and the boys seemed to act as if the big event was nothing. She couldn't help but smile as she watched the boys and her friend as they walked to the arena where things where going on.

Roman smirked watching Autumn skipping some. "What trying to take AJ's spot?"

Autumn was a head of the boys and she stopped dead and turned and had a glare about her as she looked at Roman. "Excuse me?"

Dean had been watching Autmun's ass while she was skipping since she was wearing skin tight black pants. While watching Autumn's ass he ran his tongue over his bottom lip and ran his hand over his chin while she skipped. Nothing seemed to be able to pull his attention off Autumn's ass not even Seth laughing at him. The only time his attention was taken off Autumn's ass was when she turned and glared at Roman and his glare joined as well.

Roman laughed as Autumn and Dean glared at him. "Aut your skipping like AJ does. Are you trying to take AJ's spot?"

Autumn smiled as the boys caught up to her and turned so she was in line with the boys and walking with them. "I can't take AJ's spot. I'm sexier than her and," she ran a finger under Dean's chin. "You already have a psycho. And again sexier psycho as well."

Dean smirked and took her hand into his and kissed it. "I'm your psycho baby." He smiled and dropped her hand as they headed into the building. During the night things seemed fine and went along smoothly. Dean of course had Autumn do most of the running over Foxglove so he could watch her ass as she went. When the night was done they headed out after things quite down and headed to the hotel room. Dean smiled as he had an arm wrapped around Autumn's waist as they walked.

Autumn smiled as they walked. "Alright let's go to the hotel get you guys in bed and well rested for tomorrows match."

Roman's nodded. "I'll catch you guys in the morning after breakfast."

Dean nodded and yawned some. "Yep we'll hit the gym in the morning for a work out then who knows."

Roman nodded and headed to his room a few doors down. "Yep I'll see you then."

Autumn smiled opening the door and headed to her and Dean's bed. She smiled and giggled when Seth messed with her hair when he headed to the couch for sleep. She smiled watching dean strip his shirt and shoes before collapsing on the bed. She smiled and got in bed same time Foxglove did.

After a long work out Dean smirked as him and Seth headed to their room. They got stopped in the hall by Foxglove who was heading to the lobby. Dean's eyes widened some hearing 'Autumn was in the shower'.

Dean looked to Foxglove and Seth with a semi pleading look. "Please could you two go out for a while maybe an hour or two?"

Seth nodded. "Sure if you take my gear," He looked towards Foxglove. "We could get to know each other better especially if you're going to be tagging along with Aut to shows and such."

Foxglove looked to him a bit shocked but he did have a point, "Um sure."

Dean smirked and grabbed Seth's gym bag and quickly headed to the door. He headed inside the hotel room putting his stuff and Seth's stuff down before stripping his shirt and shoes. He slowly opened the bathroom door and smirked seeing Autumn showering. Dean smirked as he watched her in the shower as he stripped his socks and slowly started to stripped his pants. He couldn't remember the last time they had time alone. Last time he saw her they were on the road that night and he didn't get much time with her. Once he fully stripped he stepped into the shower and wrapped his arms around Autumn.

Autumn smirked and looked to Dean when he rested his chin on her shoulder. "Hey monkey face, Where is Seth and Fox?"

Dean smirked. "Giving us an hour or two to ourselves," he started to kissing her neck. He then spoke in a sexy between kisses, "so where do you want to start love?"

Autumn turned to face Dean and smirked. "Where ever you like," she kissed him deeply.


	2. Chapter 2

Seth smiled as he headed to a restaurant that was near by the hotel and smiled holding the door open for Foxglove to walk in first. He then fallowed behind her and fallowed where they were taken to be seated. He smiled as they sat down and looked at the menu. After they ordered there meals Seth smiled and looked to Foxglove.

Seth shifted so he was leaning back in his chair some. "So may I ask how you and Aut met?"

Foxglove raised a brow, "You mean Autumn?" When Seth nodded she smiled, "We met at a match like our seats where right next to each other. And like since then we have been like attached to the hip."

Seth raised a brow hearing the 'like' but kept talking. "Well it's good to know that you guys are great friends."

Foxglove nodded and took a sip of her water. " So like how did you guys all meet?"

Seth smiled, "Well we all met on Nxt. Dean started July, Romian started in September I was September as well but after Romain. So Dean had the leg up on us but you kind of find some people that just become friends. "

Foxglove nodded then moved her bangs out of her face. " Like how did you and Dean become so close."

Seth laughed at the question asked it was one question that he was asked a lot. "We really made friends outside of the ring. With the traveling and such he was the odd ball that just was fun to hang around with. So to sum it up well all started as friends but Dean and I just clicked more."

Foxglove looked as there food was being delivered and smiled to the waitress. "And your friendship with Autumn?"

Seth finished what was in his mouth before speaking. "Well since Dean and I are like brothers I see her like a sister. Though I must say the first day I was told by Dean his girlfriend was going to hang with us I didn't like the idea. But the more time I spent with her the more I realized they were similar. They are both odd balls in their own way and it's perfectly paired."

Foxglove finished what she had in her mouth and smiled. "One last question for now why do you guys call he Aut?"

Seth smirked as he took a sip of his water. "It was a bit of mistake that just stuck. I went to ask her to get me something when she was leaving to get Dean something. I just said hey aut could you get me and it stuck. Though I tend to call her Leaf at times, with her name being Autumn and loving the change of the leafs. But we all have our little nicknames for her much like she has them for us."

After a few hours Seth walked in with Foxglove to the hotel room. When they entered the hotel room there laid Dean on his bed with his legs crossed he was bare chested minus Autumn's hand on his chest. He had one arm wrapped around Autumn as she rested her head on his shoulder. His other hand was resting on Autumn's wrist. Autumn herself was in a pair of short shorts and a black tang top. Roman was sitting on the other bed wearing his shield gear while waiting with Dean.

Dean looked towards Seth as he walked in. "About dame time man I said I needed an hour or two not three we got to get our asses to the arena in twenty minutes."

Seth grabbed his gear much like Dean was wearing his black pants. "Shit I forgot we had to be there earlier than normal." Seth took off his shirt and changed into his black shirt and slipped on his vest. "Let's go guys."

Dean patted Autumn's back. "Come on baby we got to move."

Autumn pouted. "But I'm comfy."

Dean sighed. "I know monkey but we got our match tonight." He got up after Autumn got off him. "You two are coming with us you have back stage passes." He put his shirt on and grabbed his vest as he headed out with the rest of the crew.

While the boys where in there match the girls waited back stage out of the way watching the matches on a TV in a lunge room. The girls stood up when there boys entered the room. The boys were still on the high form there win and where laughing and yelling.

Dean smiled when he saw Autumn the adrenaline was still running threw him that was numbing the pain he knew he would feel later in his chest. He smirked when Autumn when to hug him but pinned her to the nearby wall and kissed her as if he hadn't seen her in years. Autumn wrapped her arms around his neck as they kissed taking in every moment.

Seth himself much like Dean had adrenaline pumping threw him and came up behind Foxglove and hugged her tightly. Seth smiled and let her go before kissing her on the cheek. He paused slightly looking at her before of the both of them where pulled close to Romin along with Seth and Autumn. Autumn couldn't help but giggle how big the group hug had become. She moved her bangs out of her face smiling as the boys went to do a video shoot. Once the boys left site her smile faded.

Foxglove shook her head shacking the shock from the kiss out of her head and looked to Autumn, "You alright?"

Autumn looked to Foxglove and nodded. "Yeah just sucks this is the last night with Dean. We are going home tomorrow. Who knows when I'll see him next? True I'll stay in contact with him but it's not the same. Hell I have been with him as a friend since he started in the wrestling so I know what it's like but still."

Foxglove nodded and wrapped an arm around Autumn shoulders. "You have been there for him for a long time. And I'm sure that things will be fine and if not I'm here for you."

Autumn smiled and hugged Foxglove, "Thanks Fox."

Dean smirked when he came back. "Alright ready to head to the hotel when you girls are," He grabbed Autumn's waist and picked her up some. "Off we go," he smirked and headed out of the arena with Foxglove and the boys fallowing.

When they reached the hotel room Dean winced as he touched his chest. Where Big show and Sheamus had hit him was red along with hand prints from the attacks. He sighed as he walked out of the bathroom heading to where Autumn was sitting. He smiled softly when he saw Autumn wince looking at his chest. His smile was his way of saying 'it's alright I had worst'. He crawled onto the bed and placed his head in her lap. He placed his hand on her thigh as he laid his head in her lap allowing her to keep reading. He smirked as he closed he closed his eyes feeling her fingers starting to run threw his hair.

Foxglove looked towards Autumn and Dean and smiled. They really did look like a perfect couple Autumn being the one who was more down to earth and was one not to rock the boat where Dean was the more the wild untamed one who rather rock the boat then do something someone else wanted. It was kind of funny to think they only been dating for three years with the way they acted. Foxglove smiled and shifted to lie down and fall asleep. Seth had already passed out on the couch in the room from the adrenaline drop. Dean was close behind Seth with the adrenaline drop but was forcing himself to stay awake to spend time with Autumn. Even if it was just to laying with his head in her lap while she read to him that was 'bonding time' and he didn't want to sleep during that. These where moments where he was like a little kid with Autumn, if he could have some physical contact with her – holding hands, resting on each other, or any other form- this was bonding for him. And at times like this just even a little bonding time before Autumn or him hit the road would last until the next time he could get more.

The next morning Dean stood in the parking lot with the boys and Foxglove and Autumn. The boys had there hoods up on their sweat shirts so that if any fans where around they wouldn't be bothered. Roman helped pack the trunk while Dean and Seth where getting dressed he leaned on the car after hugging Autumn and saying his farewells.

Seth smiled and hugged Autumn while dean stood back. "Be safe Aut and let us know when you girls get home alright." He smiled hearing Autumns mumbled 'uh-huh' from his chest cus how close he was holding her. "Good girl," he let out Autumn go and went to walk to Foxglove and smiled. "Hey about the whole kiss thing?"

Foxglove shook her head. "You were caught up in the moment no big deal."

Seth nodded some and smirked. "Though since you're a friend of my sisters I hope to stay in contact with you as well, I mean it wouldn't be nice to meet someone new that could handle Autumn then just lose contact with them. "

Foxglove smiled and nodded. "It would be nice to stay in contact with you."

Seth smiled and nodded. "You can get my contact information from Autumn later when you guys are some where safe."

Once Seth let go of Autumn and walked away Dean didn't waste any time. Dean wrapped his arms around Autumn and rested his head on hers. Dean held her tightly in the hug when her grip on him tightened. He shifted his head so his cheek was on the top of her head and gave another tight squeeze when he took a deep breath in taking in her perfume that was cashmere glow and smiled softly. He slowly stood up and smiled to her seeing her blue eyes looked up to him. He moved some of her bangs off her forehead before kissing it.

Dean smiled to her as she made a playful purr noise. "I'm gonna miss my monkey."

Autumn smiled back to him and nodded. "I'm going to miss you too Dean."

He smiled and ran his fingers threw her hair. "Left you something when I packed your bag and I'll call you when I can with us being on the road after tonight."

Autumn nodded, "Just shoot me a text when you can as well. And let me know when you can skype so I can work my day around that."

Dean nodded and smiled. "I will but don't push anything important out of the way. I can take a rain check if need be. And be safe baby you know I worry about you."

Autumn smiled and giggled. "I don't know what you're talking about Dean I really don't." she smiled sweetly when she glared at him. She kissed him deeply on the lips. "Be as safe as you can Mr. body on the line."

Dean smiled his hood was covering her and his face at the moment. His smile turned into a devilish smirk and his tone changed to a sexy one. "Aw why be safe I know you like the bad boy dare devil side that lives in me." He French kissed her deeply when she was about to speak. He rather not hear anything else from her he just rather leave the conversation the way it was. He kept kissing her and felt a chill shoot down his spine when he felt Autumn's cold hand touched his cheek.

Autumn broke the kiss when she heard Foxglove clear her throat. "I got to go love."

Dean nodded and slowly pulled away really not wanting to break contact with her. "Alright baby let me know how the folks are when you get back home." He smiled softly when Autumn nodded. Once Autumn was full out of his gripped he ran the back of his hand under his nose keeping his hood hiding his eyes. Once the girls left the boys headed into the hotel room.

Two months later the shield hopped on the early bus for the road. Dean got on and ran much like a little kid on a field trip to the back by passing the big boss man. Seth fallowed behind him and Roman slowly walking behind. Dean threw himself in one of the last seats and opened his messenger bag and pulled out his tablet pc and turned it on. Dean logged into his Skype and smirked seeing Autumn's screen name up on the list. Dean had his leg bouncing waiting for the call to go through hoping to god Autumn would pick up. He didn't even notice that Vince was watching there little crew.

Foxglove smiled and appeared on the screen and giggled seeing a confused Dean, "Hey Deany Weeny."

Dean felt his heart sink some not being greeted by Autumn. "Where is Autumn and why are you at my house?"

Autumn was walking in from the other room and leaned on the chair. "Excuse you your house? I believe my name is on the payment list."

Dean stuck his tongue out at the screen. "Still live there when I'm in home town." He smirked like a kid in a candy store. "Which is two weeks away you should have gotten the back stage passes by now?"

Autumn smiled and pulled the tickets out of a folder. "Yep we got them. And really it's our house," she gestured to herself and Foxglove.

Seth laughed and looked towards the tablet. "Wow Dean was so bad with shower sex you went to the other team?"

Dean looked towards Seth. "I did hear her complain when we were doing it."

Autumn giggled. "No Fox moved in so I wasn't alone and wouldn't get depressed. And again thank you Dean for the bear that smelled of Nori."

Dean smiled looking back to the tablet. "No problem thanks for dousing me clothes with cashmere glow. Oh when I get there babe your cooking for me right?"

Autumn smiled. "Maybe if you're good," she smiled more and waved. "Hey Roman, how have you been?"

Roman smirked, "You're using the word good with Dean. As for me I'm fine you seem like you're doing well."

Autumn nodded, "That's good to hear and I know I'm nuts to say Dean and good in the same sentence. But hell I'll cook for you all when you guys come here. You guys need some home cooked meals and I need a reason to cook big meals."

Seth smiled shifting in the chair." Thanks leafs would be nice to eat a home cooked meal."

Dean smirked and shifted in the chair some. "So can't wait to get home to you. How's the family doing?"

Autumn smiled and sat since Foxglove got out of the chair. "There doing fine was at my parent's house for a part not that long ago. So why is it so quite on the bus?"

Dean smirked. "It's cus we took the morning bus so we been on the road since four this morning we took a stop for some lunch. Plus boss man is on the bus so not many wanted to be on this bus. I knew it meant I could Skype with Autumn dragon the best artists in the world."

Autumn giggled. "Sweet talking isn't going to help you my dear." She smirked when Dean glared at her.

Vince wasn't watching everyone but he kept ear out on the shield team. Not that it was hard to keep an ear out since most of the guys where a sleep or where playing with headsets. He heard the change in the voices of Seth, Dean, and Roman. For a while they sounded depressed or at less like something was bothering them. Whoever this Autumn Dragon was seemed to have brightened his superstars' mood which meant that they would be better in ring and out. He needed to get this person to enter his company to keep these superstars happy. He wouldn't go to them and ask them because he knew most would clam up out of fear. Remembering that Dean said something about being home in two weeks and seeing this person he would keep an eye out then before approaching the person then.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean smirked as he saw home as him and the boys walked up the street. His smirk quickly turned into a smile hearing laughter and music coming from 'his' back yard. This was a sign that Autumn had gotten his note on when he was coming home. Autumn had pulled all of his friends out of the wood works -even the ones she hated-and was throwing a welcome home party. He pulled Roman and Seth aside and talked about making a big entrance to their music.

Autumn was manning the grill while people where playing yard games. She stood near the grill in a white tang top and black shorts. She sighed when a common friend of hers and Deans stood near the grill and had a video camera on her. "Do you really need to do that? You're going to waste the film."

Max smirked at Autumn still recording, "First off Autumn you can't waste film now a days. Remember I'm an independent film maker. What I'm recording is going straight to the computer in my van upfront." He smirked as Autumn stuck her tongue out at him. "And until Dean gets here you're the star." There was a note he was leaving out. In his van was a WWE staff member. He didn't think much of it when the staff asked if he could watch the computer. He thought they just wanted to make sure no laws where being broken harming there superstars.

Right as Autumn was about to speak the sound of walkie-talkies breaking over the music she had playing. Foxglove looked at Autumn to see if it was something that she planned but saw Autumn shake her head no. Max noticed the confused look on Autumn's face knew this wasn't her plane. Once the words – Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Delta, Shield- where spoken out of what seemed no were Roman and Seth appeared entering the gate on either side of the yard. Dean on the other hand jumped over the fence and smirked seeing how many people where there for him. When he spotted his parents he walked to them and hugged them before talking to them. Seth and Roman headed to were Foxglove and Autumn where.

Seth pulled Autumn into a hug and smiled, "Hey Autumn."

Autumn smiled, "Hey love bug, how are you doing?"

Seth smiled, "Doing good better now that Dean will have you." He let go of Autumn and hugged Foxglove. "How bad was Autumn while we were gone?"

Foxglove hugged him back and smiled. " She wasn't that bad at all she kept busy so she wouldn't get depressed without dean."

Seth smiled letting Foxglove go. "That's good to hear that she didn't get depressed."

Roman watched Autumn cook, "This is a nice party you threw together for Dean."

Autumn smiled, "Well most of these people are just Dean's friends. They haven't really seen him since 2004 when he started his wrestling career."

Roman stood next to her and turned his attention off the grill to her. "Sounds like you have a problem with them."

Autumn looked to Roman moving her bangs out of her face. "Let's put it this way. These people don't know Dean and I are dating."

Roman shifted not liking the hurt tone in Autumn's voice that even Seth picked up on. "Why don't they know?"

Autumn tended to the grill. "Back in high school they told Dean never to date me. Said that I was a user a tramp and would stab him in the back quicker than a blink of an eye."

Seth smirked, "yet you were the only one who was by this side this whole time and still by his side."

Autumn nodded, "That's why he doesn't want them to know. He had a few friends tell him if he dated me they would beat the shit out of me." She shrugged. "It's better just not to tell them."

Seth shook his head and turned his attention towards Dean who was goofing off. After what seemed to be hours the large crowd that came to see Dean was starting to die down. First to go where the friends that were just Dean's when Dean's friends left only a hand full of people where left. This was Autumn and Dean's parents, the friends they both shared and the rest of the team. Dean finally made his way towards Autumn at this time. He smirked at Max who was still recording and stuck his tongue out at him as before heading to the table where –with the help of Foxglove and Seth- she was finishing cleaning. When Dean reached Autumn he placed his hand on her hips and smiled.

Autumn turned to face Dean and smiled. "Done goofing off?"

Dean nodded and rested his forehead on hers. "I missed you so much baby."

Autumn smiled and ran her hand over his cheek and shifted her head some so she could kiss him. "I missed you too baby."

Dean kissed her back and pulled her close to him before looking to Max. "Dude how come every time I see you, you got to be recording?" He smirked hearing Autumn giggle as he held her.

Max smirked. "Because when they make Dean Ambrose the movie I want to make sure they have all the right information. So how does it feel to be part of the WWE? How does it feel to be part of the most hated team The Shield?"

Dean smirked and wrapped an arm around Autumn where one hand was on his shoulder and one was on her arm. "Well it feels dame good to be part of the WWE been wanting to be part of it since I was a kid. Though I do hate being apart the world's greatest women," He kissed Autumn's cheek and slightly tightened his grip when she tried breaking free. He then turned back to Max, "as for the most hated team I think that is Roads and Sandow. Just ask Autumn our line was packed before we got there. And I love the Shield best team ever."

Autumn smiled. "If you boys don't mind I would like to finish cleaning up," She got out of Dean's grip and went to finish cleaning.

Dean ran a tongue over his lip watching Autumn walk away. "Hate to admit it but I wish Autumn would travel with us. I hate leaving her behind she has been the only one to stand beside me this whole time."

Max looked towards Dean. "Yeah she seems to get in a funk when you're not around. She just wraps herself up in her sketching she doesn't know what day it is." Dean was about to speak again but stopped when he heard Seth whistle.

Seth smirked semi leaning on Foxglove. "Dude Fox Roman and I are going to take a trip to the bus and pick up our stuff so we can stay here instead of a hotel."

Dean smiled seeing Seth leaning on Foxglove. "Alright dude, make sure you grab my tablet too."

Seth nodded. "Alright dude we will be back when we are."

Foxglove smiled and nodded. "I have to pick a few things up for Autumn so we won't be back right away."

Dean nodded. "Alright take your time. Really please do I have to see the changes before I can adapt for sleep tonight." He knew any time he left Autumn would rearrange the house. He knew that it would take a while for him to find out where dishes where the bed room and such.

Max smiled watching with Dean as the rest of the team left. "I should leave myself," he turned the camera off. "You should head in get use to things. I know she changed the house around when you left."

Dean nodded, "Thanks man I'll catch you later at the show." He headed inside and stopped dead after he walked in. "Shit," he saw where the living room use to be looked like an art studio. "Babe?" He called out hoping to hear Autumn respond. When he didn't hear anything he called out again.

Autumn responded. "I'm in the kitchen washing the dishes," She sounded somewhat pissy.

Dean headed to the kitchen and smiled seeing Autumn. "I can help if you like," he kissed her cheek when she pointed at the dishes. Good putting dishes away would help him figure out where things should go.

Autumn smiled as she put the last dish away. "Thanks for helping me Dean."

Dean smiled and placed his hands on her hips. "No problem it's the less I could do after everything you did for me."

Autumn smiled and placed her hands on his hips. "I just want to make sure you're happy."

Dean turned her around and pressed her ageist the sink. His tone had changed as he pressed himself ageist her. "I know a few other things that would make me happy but," he glanced towards where there room use to be. "I'm not sure if our room is in the same location."

Autumn smiled and kissed Dean's neck. "Same spot as last time. I only changed the living room and the kitchen."

Dean smirked picking Autumn up, "In that case." He headed to the bed room kissing her deeply as they walked.

After a while Seth walked in and smiled seeing Dean in the kitchen, "We safe bro?"

Dean looked towards Seth and smirked. "Yeah you guys are safe," he stood from a stool in the kitchen wearing a pair of shorts and was shirtless. "Where did you guys go?"

Foxglove who entered after Seth, "we had to go on a hunt for some cherries she been craving."

Dean smirked, "Yep sweet cherries are hard to come by this time of year.

Autumn headed out of the bed room in shorts and a tank top and her hair was wet from a shower. "You know I like the sour with the sweet."

Dean smirked and looked to her when Autumn place her hand on his shoulder. "Naw I wouldn't know I'm more the sour and bitter kind." He smirked and wrapped his arm around Autumns neck putting her in a playful head lock, "Bags still out in the car guys?"

Roman shook his head as he put the last bag near the door, "Nope there all in here."

Dean smiled and nodded, "Alright Roman Seth fallow me I'll show you guys to the guest room.


	4. Chapter 4

Autumn smiled as her and Foxglove walked backstage while the boys got ready. It was a new experience even for Autumn. Autumn paused over hearing the Bella twins complaining about Katelyn on screen. Foxglove looked towards Autumn as she heard her growl and was about to stop her from walking but it was too late.

Autumn stormed over to the Bella twins and let out a bark, "Hey." When the twins looked at her in disgust she continued. "Just because she is better looking and is better in the ring then you don't mean you can treat her and others like crap." Vince was looking over a few things with one of the sound guys and picked his head up hearing the barking of a voice that wasn't one of his Diva's and moved in.

Bree looked Autumn up and down. "What kind of cat dragged you in? And who are you to bark commands at us?"

Nicky laughed, "Yea a sewer cat dragged her in and she is just a little rat looking for a home."

Foxglove growled herself no one called her best friend by names unless it was Dean or Seth and got away with it. "I agree with her just because your make up looks like a kid did it doesn't mean you can make fun of others."

Bree looked at Foxglove then Nicky. "You know what we don't need to waste our time on these losers any way." She started to walk away with Nicky.

Vince watched as the twins walked away and looked to Autumn and Foxglove and walked up to them. "You two," he saw how quickly the girls froze before turning to look at him. "Who are you two?"

Autumn spoke in a semi timid voice. "I'm Autumn and this is my friend Foxglove and I swear we have backstage passes."

Vince nodded he knew the girls faces when the WWE staff member of his showed him the pictures. Now he finally had a name. "You two won't need those passes anymore."

Foxglove raised a brow, "excess me?"

Vince looked to Foxglove then to Autumn. "After what I heard you two say I can see your passionate. You Autumn seem like passionate fighters there have been talk that we need a new Diva in the WWE why not see what you can do inside a ring?" The then took his attention off Autumn and to Foxglove, "You seem like a passionate makeup artist, we need a few more of those as well with how our diva's go through with them. " Vince crossed his arms and looked to the girls. "So what do you say to giving the WWE a test run and see if it's something you would like as a job."

Without hesitation both girls spat out, "YES."

Time had passed since the girls had joined the WWE. The boy seemed happier on the road and didn't seem to cause Vince any more trouble than they normally did. Seth smiled as he walked out of the locker room with his belt. The staff offered to take it from him for safe keeping but much like Roman and Dean he refused. He smiled as he walked up behind Foxglove who was putting her stuff away.

"Hey," he rested his chin on her shoulder. "Where is the little leaf?"

Foxglove giggled to Seth, "Conrad on your boys wins tonight. Gold looks good on you three. As for Autumn she got pulled by Bill."

Seth stood up some. "Bill when he pull her?"

Foxglove shook her head softly. "She got pulled first match."

Seth cringed a little, "Dame means she didn't get to see Dean's match."

Dean walked up in jeans in a sweatshirt with his belt over his shoulder. "Who didn't get to see my match?"

Foxglove looked to Dean with a sad look. "Autumn didn't get to see it."

Dean looked hurt but shrugged. "Life goes on she most likely has something more important she had to do." He started to head to their personal bus that they had gotten when the girls started to travel with them. When he walked in he saw autumn looking like she passed out on the small table that was in there. He moved closer seeing her in her work out gear he smirked placed the belt on the table and touched Autumn's shoulder. Seth and Roman nearly jumped back with how quickly Autumn sat up.

Autumn when she quickly sat up he spoke quickly, "I swear Bill I can do it you saw my snap spinning neck breaker." She blinked when she didn't hear Bill's voice but saw the USA's belt sitting on the table and quickly looked to Dean. "Baby you won?" When he nodded she quickly hugged him and pulled Seth and Roman into the hug seeing them with the tag team. "Aw the cool stuff happens when I get dragged to the gym."

Dean smiled as he sat next to her when she finally let the go. "How is the rookie doing?"

Autumn smirked moving some loose hair that had fallen out of her pony tail. "nine to one."

Dean smirked watching Roman and Seth head to the couch with Foxglove before the driver started pulling out. "That's my goddess." He kissed her temple and wrapped an arm around her. He knew Since Vince signed her name Bill had taken her as a personal project. He had seen not only improvement in her physical body but also seen improvement in her personality. He looked to her when she placed her head on his shoulder. She was falling asleep again and he couldn't blame her she looked like she had ran a race with weights. He kissed her on top of her head as she fell asleep.

Autumn sighed softly another match of deans she was missing. She missed his match where he got his title and now this one where he was defending it. She let out a squeak of fear when Bill from behind grabbed her arm. "I'm not late."

Bill laughed she was the trouble maker on NXT much like Dean was. "No you're not but we got to go talk to the boss."

Auntumn's eyes wider in fear, "The boss what did I do now to have to go to the boss?"

Bill laughed, "Come on." He headed to where Vince was and put Autumn in a head lock since she was trying to get a away like a little kid who was in trouble.

Vince looked to Bill an Autumn holding a clipboard with a few matches written down. "Can I help you two?"

Bill nodded. "I know you got a lot you need to handle but Autumn needs to move up in the world. She has one all but one of her matches and she mastered her finisher. She needs better competition."

Vince look at Autumn as Bill released the head lock and smirked. "I'll put you in a match for Monday . You will be facing Aksana."

Autumn nodded, "Thank you sir."

Vince smirked after writing the match on the paper. "You lose that match you back to NXT till I say when."

Autumn nodded again, "Yes sir." She fallowed Bill out of the area back to the area NXT was going to be recorded. Once they hit the area she started to jump up and down around Bill. "Thank you thank you thank you." She smiled still hopping around so glad that Bill went out of his way for her.

Bill laughed watching Autumn, "Keep this up I'm going to go tell him you're not ready." He smirked as she quickly stopped bouncing around him. "Now don't make me regret making this happen for you. Beat Aksana and prove every one wrong about you."

Autumn smirked, "Will do." She hugged Bill before heading to the gym where she was to work out anyway.

Autumn smiled and walked with Dean through the halls back stage. She was wearing her wrestling gear which Dean has become accustomed to knowing that she sometimes wrestled the same night as him. Dean smiled as they walked glad that for the moment she was with him. He smirked walking up to Seth and smacked his hand.

Foxglove looked to Autumn and smiled. Most of the WWE knew that Foxglove and Autumn where friends. They also knew Foxglove and Seth had become a couple of the travels but one thing not many people knew was Dean and Autumn where in a relationship. Foxglove walked up over to her and whispered to Autumn. Autumn nodded and headed a different direction. Dean went to say something to Autumn but sighed not seeing her. He knew it must have meant that she was needed on NXT.

Dean headed to the hall they had closed off for them to prepare for their match. He smiled as he goofed he paused hearing Lillian announce that Aksana was going to face a new diva. He shoved Roman out of his way heading towards an entrance hearing Warrior by Ke$ha. He smirked seeing Autumn heading to the ring and leaned on the wall remaining out of site. He was joined with Seth and Roman looked to the ring and watched the match. Dean was slightly getting into the match with his arm moments much like he would for one of the shield matches. Autumn kicked out of a few pins before pinning Aksana and smirked getting her hand raised. Dean smirked and held in screaming for Autumn he now understood why she was in her gear. She was moving up in her career and he couldn't be happier.

Autumn smiled when she caught up to Foxglove and smiled, "Did you see did you see?"

Foxglove laughed, "Yes great job on your first big match."

Autumn smiled and looked towards the ring when she heard the shields music. She knew Dean had a match with kofi. She smiled as she watched dean's match back stage.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been six weeks since Autumn had her first match. She had been thrown into a match with Aj and won three times. She knew this pissed Aj right off but she was doing her thing. She smiled as she turned the corner after Foxglove did her makeup and stopped short when Big E blocked her path. She then went to turn another way but before she could take a step Dolph blocked her path and next she heard was Aj's voice behind her.

Aj smirked when Autumn turned around. "You really think your better than me?" Before Autumn could speak she got into Autumn's face. "You might think you're the pretty new face but you're not. You're nothing. You're just a speck of dirt on my shoe and after tonight that is where you will be." She giggled softly to herself. " Well correction you will be under my boot cus that is the only worth you are." As she spoke she picked up a tray full of mini sandwiches on it and threw them at Autumn. She then hit Autumn with the tray a few times causing her to fall back and try to defend herself, She then threw the tray at Autumn before leaving with Big E and Dolph.

Autumn slowly sat up she sighed as she started to pull pieces of sandwich meat out of her hair. Once she thought she was clean enough she headed to Foxglove again to talk to her. Foxglove gasped when she saw Autumn and went to help her clean up so she wouldn't have to rush for her match. After Foxglove redid her makeup she headed to go to where the interview area.

Foxglove once Autumn was out of sight went to find Seth to let the boys know what happened to Autumn. With her makeup job she was able to hide the bruise that was starting on her cheek. She was slightly shocked to see how pissed all three of them where when she told them. Dean headed towards a back hall grabbing a video camera to do a shoot with the boys.

The video appeared on the tron as they recorded it- also on every TV in the arena- the boys seemed very pissed about something. Then again when did the Shield ever not look pissed? Dean ran his fingers threw his hair as he looked in the Camera.

"So we heard about some injustice that has happened in the halls," Dean snarled slightly.

Roman popped into view, "And we all know what that means."

Seth smirked, "We don't care that she is fresh meat or not. We just care about justice."

Dean smiled a pissed off smile. "You see Dolph and Big E needing to trap one girl in a hall so that little Aj could get her licks in because she can't in the ring." He looked up some before looking back at the camera. "Now that is just sad. Now I know that the NXT girl has a match with AJ. I say we make it fair."

Seth nodded. "We make it a triple threat so that justice can be renewed."

Dean smirked, "Two of us and that NXT girl vs you three, unless you're not strong enough to get in the ring with some real men."

Seth smirked, "We Stand for justice."

Rollins before they finished the promo spoke. "Believe in the Shield."

Dean headed into a small gym room in the arena to blow off some steam. He knew Seth and Roman fallowed him to keep an eye on him so he wouldn't lose it. He was keeping his cool very well when it came to Autumn. He didn't run to the ring when Autumn had been left to bleed in the ring when she went ageist the Bella's –true Autumn won but the Bellas had tag team her after the bell rang- nor was he jumping Dloph and Big E now for what they did. He let out a deep puff of air after punching a punching bag a few times.

When the main event came Aj had gone to the ring with Big E and Dolph by her side. Aj leaned in the corner watching the ramp. She had the look of a hunter waiting for its prey to enter. She shifted hearing Autumn's theme starting. Autumn walked down in a pair of black short shorts and a black skin tight tang top that showed her midriff. Autumn got into the ring and saw Dolph looking for the Shield. She looked to the ref after a few and nodded to get the match started. Dolph smirked with Big E as they stood on the ropes at the moment this was a hand cap match. Right as the bell rang the sound of the Shield came. After a short period of searching the Shield was seen walking down to the ring. AJ backed herself up near the ropes as she watched the Shield take the corner of Autumn. Dolph tagged himself in and go in the ring. Dean looked to Autumn and she got out of the ring letting him in. She stood on the ropes with Seth while Roman stood on the floor.

Dolph held a hand out when Dean tried to go after him. He turned to Aj and smirked. "How about a good luck kiss baby," He smiled as Aj lean forward on the rope for a kiss.

Dean cocked his head to the side watching Dolph and AJ kiss. He knew most superstars would roll their eyes. He on the other hand smirked and walked towards the corner and looked to Autumn. He smirked and leaned on the ropes and without warning pulled Autumn into a deep French kiss. Aj and Dolph looked at Dean an Autumn in shock. Seth himself tried his dame hardest to not smile he kept looking down as she shifted on the apron. Dean broke from the kiss with a cocky smirk and looked towards Dolph. Dean went for a close line when Dolph went after him. The match went for a while but the match ended when Autumn hit AJ with a snap spinning neck breaker. Autumn giggled when her hand was raised by the Ref and by the ref and Dean dropped her hand she ran the back of her left hand over her lip and looked down. She saw some blood she wasn't sure if it was her lip or inside her mouth. She looked towards the boys as they did there typical Shield pose. She got out of the ring and walked up the ramp now and then glancing over her shoulder to the boys. Autumn headed back stage to get cleaned up. Dean smirked as him and the boys looked towards the ramp. Seth smiled and headed back stage and kissed Foxgloves cheek as she finished packing. Seth smiled Foxglove and he made plains to go out for dinner for the last night in the town.

Dean sat outside the Shield bus and smirked most wrestlers had left already and they were hanging back for a few hours so Seth and Foxglove could have their date. Dean moved some to kick a rock at Autumn when she almost walked past the bus with a bag of food. He knew she had a head set on trying to calm her down. He smiled to her when she looked up at him and removed her head set. "You ok?" he pointed to his lip referring to the bleeding.

Autumn walked over and placed the bag of food she had gotten down and smiled. "Yeah when AJ kicked me in the jaw I bite the inside of my lip. No stitches so we are all good." She looked to Dean and sighed. "You really want to come out and say we are dating?"

Dean opened the bag and pulled out a small container of chicken wings she picked up for him. "No not yet. Just wanted to fight fire with fire with that stupid kissing shit," he bite into one of the wings and looked to her. "Though Seth and Roman's say we should make you part of the shield."

Autumn sat down and looked to Dean. "Well we could work into it Vince did say when it came to us we could do what we wanted." She looked down at her dinner and really didn't feel like eating. It was hot and she still had her flight or fight still pumping threw her. She sighed when Roman patted her back before sitting in one of the remaining three chairs that were near the bus.

Roman smirked. "Nice finisher was starting to think you didn't have one."

Autumn laughed slightly, "Thanks Roman." She stood and smiled placing a hand on both boys shoulders. "I'm going to head to bed." She headed into the bus and sighed as she sat on her and Dean's bed.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a few months and again Dolph had called the shield out. This time joining Dolph and big E was Antonio so it was a fair three way match with AJ on the side. Dean reached the barrier and looked over his shoulder and said a few things to Seth then looked down the way and gave Roman a look. He then hopped over the barrier with the other two and headed towards the ring keeping an eye on AJ. Dean as always got in the ring to start the match. But before the bell could ring one of the fan favorite diva's music started off. Dean looked towards the ramp when the song 'warrior' by Ka$ha started. She had shown up ring side a few times to hold AJ back from getting into the match. Dean looked towards Seth and Roman before turning his attention to the match when the bell rang. As the match went on Dean had a hold on Dolph and was adding more pressure on him. AJ was starting to look like she was about get into the ring but stopped half way up. When she was stopped it was from pressure on her leg. She growled looking down seeing Autumn holding her leg but before she could react she was pulled off the apron and fell on the ground. Autumn stood over AJ to make sure she stayed down.

After Seth had pinned Antonio for the win he smirked when Dean grabbed his belt and handed it to him. AJ had left with big E and Dolph and was not looking back when Antonio started to fallow them. Autumn smiled ring side seeing the boys hold up their belts and started to head to the back herself. Dean called for a mic and before Autumn was out of sight called out.

"Stop walking Autumn," his voice was his typical deep tone. He smirked when Autumn stopped walking. "Good girl, now this is our fifth match you stood ring side." He looked towards Roman and Seth. "And if I'm right correct me if I'm wrong she seems to come out and takes down that little psycho AJ."

Seth nodded and took the mic from Dean. "Your right and if I'm right that makes sure we get the justice we deserve in our match. And she is the first diva who looks for justice."

Dean smirked and took the mic from Seth and looked back to the ramp where Autumn still stood with her back to them. "Get in this ring now."

Autumn looked towards the ring much like the locker room she knew better than to go ageist them. She turned and headed to the ring and slowly got in not sure what to expect.

Dean smirked when Roman wrapped an arm around her shoulder basically using it as a hold. "Now there is only one thing that needs to be said at this moment." Dean smirked more seeing Autumn's panicked look.

Roman smirked still with his arm around Autumn. "You believe?"

Seth laughed when Autumn looked more panicked. "I think the best way to say it would be," he looked to Dean. True the shield had no true leader but this was Dean's thought not his or Roman's.

Dean smiled standing with his arms crossed. "You want to become part of pack? Become the first and only diva to become a hound of Justice."

Autumn smirked some and nodded. "I'll join but wouldn't Foxglove who works back stage be the first diva to become a hound of justice?"

Dean laughed when Seth got wide eyed it was never started in ring about Foxglove. "Naw she is just dating Seth she doesn't come ring side." He smiled hearing a gasp escape the fans and headed out of the ring with the rest of the shield fallowing.

Foxglove stood in the back horrified when she heard her name on live TV. She then turned her attention when she heard Dean and Roman talking. When she saw Autumn to glared at her . "WHY," she shouted causing people walking past to look.

Autumn gave Foxglove a look like 'someone has to come out'. She herself knew Dean didn't want to com out just yet that they are dating. She let out a small yelp of surprise when Roman had wrapped an around her shoulder.

Dean smirked, "I said the shield should go out and eat for celebrating our newest member."

Seth nodded. "Sounds good," he knew himself Dean hadn't gone out on a date with Autumn since she joined the wwe. He knew Dean wanted to go out and eat with Autumn like him and Foxglove did but didn't want to start rumors.

Dean smiled as he shifted back in his seat he sipped his beer as the group talked. He was in his typical all black clothing with his backward ball cap. He smiled as the NXT stories where being passed around. He hadn't seen Roman and Autumn so relaxed after a match it was a nice change.

Seth smirked as he leaned with his arm on the back of Foxgloves chair. "We need to talk about Shield gear for you."

Dean nodded putting his beer down and placed his fist in hand and letting his fingers rest on the back of his hand. "Yea we wear the tech vest but it would destroy your figure."

Roman smirked seeing Autumn blush. "Well you have to lose the tang top."

Seth nodded. "Yeah that's the old you but what could be your new ring gear?"

Dean smirked, "Well the short shorts are staying but what about a top like summer?"

Autumn looked to dean. "Like in ring Summer not Fandango summer right?"

Dean nodded, "Yea but black."

Autumn nodded, "alright I can do that." She smiled and stole one of Roman's stake fries as they went back to talk about NXT. She smiled as they talked it was something they hadn't done since she stepped up from NXT.

As matches went on with Autumn ringside for shield people started to question who she was dating. She had been seen kissing Roman and Dean on the cheeks and at times have had the two of them ring side when fighting with AJ. She always left them guessing and never told anyone which seemed to have people think she was taking a page from AJ's book. At the moment Dean sat near Lawler with the head set on while Dolph sat next to JBL with a head set on. They were asked to do commutation on the newest AJ and Autumn match.

Cole looked to Dolph as the match went on, "Dolph what are your feelings towards Autumn when it comes to her matches."

Dolph looked to Cole, "It's just pure luck that she has been beating AJ it's clear.."

Dean cut Dolph off as he was talking causing the announcers to look at him. "Please it's not luck I known about the talent of Autumn in and out of the ring since I started dating her back in 2011 this is nothing of luck."

Lawler's jaw dropped. "Wait you mean to tell us Dean that you and wwe's own foxy Autumn have been dating since 2011 and your now just getting her to join the shield."

Dean looked towards Lawler. "I was giving her the Justice she needed."

Dolph laughed, " yeah you letting her join was giving her justice."

Cole glanced from Dolph to Dean. "Can I ask you how you were giving Autumn justice?"

Dean glanced at Cole then looked to the ring. "I wanted her to get her start without the shield name being attached to her. She got her name out there has her own fan fallowing and that is all done before the shield was used."

Lawler whistled softly, "That was a really great job to let her become her own up and coming star that what."

Dean smirked " Yeah that what I thought. And if someone psycho ever chases in there title match I'm sure Autumn much like the rest of the shield will have gold around her waist."

Dolph shot a nasty glare to Dean, "Really psycho girlfriend? Watch your mouth."

Dean smirked watching Autumn go for a pin. "Yeah your right it makes us proud psychos seem so dull." He shifted leaning forwards when AJ kicked out of the pin.

Dolph shook his head and smirked as AJ kicked out. He sat back watching the match and talked about AJ. He ripped of his head set when Autumn won the match and went to check on AJ. Dean ripped off his head set but quickly got into the ring and held up Autumn's hand along with the ref. Autumn smiled and giggled some when Dean picked her up some holding her hip while the rest of the shield was heading towards the ring. Dean smirked when the rest of the team came to the ring and smiled told Autumn that he let the cat out of the bag.

He noticed Autumn's shocked look and had his guilty 'sorry ' look but lost the look when she grabbed his tech vest he was wearing and pulled him close for a kiss. Dean smirked when Autumn let him go and pulled her back to him and kissed her deeply and when she pushed back he smirked. Autumn smiled and looked towards Roman when he put his hand on her shoulder.


End file.
